


Guerrera Única

by Aurora_Execution



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Execution/pseuds/Aurora_Execution
Summary: Milo vivió entre hombres. Creció como un hombre más y amó a un hombre. Vivencias de una guerrera que aprendió a ser mujer. [Milo LoS]
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo otro de mis trabajos. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, así como Legend of Sanctuary pertenece a Toei, Bandai y Keiichi Sato respectivamente.

Era una mujer. Sí.

Y se supone que la única mujer en el ejército que velaba por la protección y tranquilidad en la Tierra, era Athena. Nunca le importó. Tampoco se amedrentó por todas las cosas que tuvo que padecer para que reconozcan que se había ganado su lugar.

Alrededor de treinta y dos años atrás, el destino quiso que sea ella y no otro quien custodiara al Escorpión celeste, una estrella iluminó se nacimiento, bendiciéndola con la protección de la más fulgoroza estrella de la Constelación de Escorpio, dejando en perfecta conmoción al Patriarca que en sus muchos años y en los interminables escritos de la historia de la humanidad, aquellos que hablaban incluso de cuando los Dioses caminaban en la Tierra, jamás una mujer había vestido el ropaje Dorado que le correspondía al Octavo Templo del Santuario: Escorpio. Ni a ningún otro, cabe decir.

Y en medio de todo eso creció Milo, una joven que vivió con el desprecio de su maestro, quien avergonzado por tal falta de respeto, descargó en ella su furia. Si en verdad Athena había volcado sobre su alma el poder del Cosmos, le haría padecer hasta hacerlo explotar, pues no había humillación más grande para el ruin hombre, que entrenar al sexo débil.

Poco sabía ese hombre, que la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos, no era como otras. No era la que se arrastraba y agachaba la cabeza, no era la que callaba cuando le insultaban y miraba hacia otro lado cuando la injusticia decidía aparecer. No. Milo no nació para que alguien le dijera que era menos, que no era nada, y que con sus puños, jamás lograría derribar a un oponente.

En ella había un universo, uno tan grande como el de cualquier Santo Dorado, mucho más grande incluso que el de su maestro y así se lo hizo saber. Jamás sintió arrepentimiento alguno por arrebatarle la vida aquel día en que la Armadura por fin la reconoció como su legítima portadora, a fin de cuentas, ese era su deber y principal objetivo. Y así era ella, una mujer de libertad y poder salvaje, inaudito para las huestes de Athena, que su sola presencia destilaba riesgo, peligro.

Ella era una guerrera... Un Santo de Oro. Pese a quien le pese. Y jamás dejaría que nadie le permitiera bajar la guardia. Porque se sabía a sí misma una mujer de cabeza fría, lo suficiente para mantener la calma sea la situación que fuere, que nada ya podía llegar a quebrantarla y desterrarla de su círculo de inalterabilidad y sobre todo porque tenía la increíble facilidad de llevar cualquier situación a su terreno, una palabra aquí, una palabra allá y la devastación era total y allí no dudaba, no vacilaba y sus ojos brillaban, y sus enemigos temían... Milo estiraba su dedo y el veneno hacía el resto.

En ella, sus acciones y sus emociones estaban genuinamente sincronizadas. Como un reloj que sabía cuándo, cómo y dónde atacar.

Sí. Todo eso era ella.

Hasta que llegó al santuario y conoció a su talón de Aquiles.

Aquel Santo por el que su corazón terminaba desactivando su lado tosco. Ella era así, a fin de cuentas había sido criada y educada como un hombre más, nadie esperaba que fuera atenta, cariñosa o educada a la hora de entablar alguna conversación, algún entrenamiento o siquiera una cena con sus compañeros, todo su carácter la había orillado poco a poco a inmiscuirse con el resto de sus camaradas, y todos dejaron de verla como un par de tetas que conseguir, o una follada fortuita. Todos, menos uno.

Y no es que para Camus, Milo representaba solamente una follada y un par de tetas, no. El francés no era especialmente un hombre romántico, conversador, siquiera interesado en entablar relación con sus compañeros. En él había misterio, gallardía y sobre todo, frialdad.

Entonces, ¿cómo en todo el desinterés que le generaban sus compañeros, pudo deslumbrar algo más en la Arconte de Escoprio? Que no era sólo el hecho de ser una mujer. Las había más hermosas seguramente, mejores dotadas, más... femeninas. Y sin embargo ante sus hechizados ojos, esa aguerrida mujer, le parecía igual a la Venus que hallaran en la isla que llevaba—a mucha honra—en su nombre.

¿Cuántos años tenían por ese entonces? ¿Diecisiete, dieciocho?

Y ante los ojos de todos, quienes no entendían como un hombre de la estirpe de Camus podía entablar una amistad con aquella bruta, ellos se hicieron fuertes.

Le dolía ¡Mucho! no soportaba escuchar que ella no podía estar a la altura de Camus, que jamás la miraría con otros ojos que no sea de amistad y los más despiadados se aventuraban a decir que de lástima. Entonces callaba y se tragaba todo lo que comenzaba a sentir por el galo, mientras sonreía y desafiaba a las burlas, cuando de pronto era ella quien le arrebataba una sonrisa al adusto hombre. Y lo amaba más, si se podía.

»¿No has escuchado de la nueva amante de Camus? Una doncella de Francia, de una familia distinguida...

El corazón pareció hacerse jirones dentro de su pecho, mientras levantaba una ceja y disimulaba con maestría. Camus había partido hacía una semana a una misión, justamente en su patria. Apretó los puños, y descargó su furia con el primer imbécil que tenía enfrente—para desgracia de uno y regocijo de ella—era DeathMask. Bien merecido se lo tenía por decir semejantes sandeces.

¿Y qué si su amigo deseaba una amante? A ella no le correspondía entrometerse entre los sentimientos del hombre, que en desgracia, amaba. Nunca hablaron de ello, tal vez considerando que en personas como ellos, esos sentimientos iban sobrando, que al decidir, al aceptar el destino de un Santo, debían despojarse de los sueños que el común de la gente tenía. El de una familia, un esposo, una esposa... hijos. Pero tampoco estaba prohibido, simplemente lo evitaban, convencidos que siendo Santos, la muerte llegaría más temprano que tarde.

Enamorarse no estaba prohibido.

Esa noche, fue la primera de las que le siguieron en soledad, que lloró. Se abrazó a sí misma en la soledad de su habitación, donde tenía la suficiente privacidad para dejarse mostrar como la joven de corazón roto que era. Lloró imaginándose en esos momentos al Santo de Acuario, cortejando a una esplendida mujer, de cabellos largos, quizá rubios, de ojos celestes, de curvas prominentes, de pechos y trasero perfectos, con un lenguaje y modales dignos de una Duquesa (y una zorra en la cama). Sí, seguramente esa era la clase de mujer que merecía Camus, la clase de mujer que cualquiera quisiera. No a ella, que si acaso era bonita, tenía finos rasgos en su rostro, unos ojos particulares y atrayentes, o eso le había dicho el galo en alguna ocasión... pero nada más. Y se sintió torpe, inculta, marimacho.

Horrible.

—Alguien no ha dormido bien—fue el comentario que escuchó apenas y pisó la arena del Coliseo.

Había reconocido la voz de Shura. El español que no disimulaba su interés por ella y si fuera porque su corazón se empecinaba en amar a Camus—porque ese era otro de sus problemas, a Milo jamás le gustó perder—tal vez, y podría haberse fijado en el de Capricornio. Quizá comenzar una relación y experimentar lo que era sentirse amada. Porque Camus la quería, pero ella deseaba que la amara.

—He tenido noches peores—fue su huraño comentario—.Anda, ayúdame a quitarme este fastidio, español—sonrió mientras tomaba su conocida postura de combate, y se enfrascaba en un entrenamiento con Shura.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Camus y su supuesta amante. Y sólo el combate lo hacía, cuando Milo se enfrentaba a un enemigo o simplemente entrenaba, dejaba escapar su verdadera naturaleza y liberaba su felicidad, esa que la adrenalina de vencer a cualquier oponente que tuviera enfrente le provocaba, de sentirse invencible y respetada.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de la menuda figura que batallaba en la arena. Le pareció que Milo estaba distinta, que sus golpes eran más bruscos, incluso furiosos. Tomó asiento cerca del joven Santo de Leo.

—Buen día, Camus—dijo el griego apenas notó su presencia.

—Buen día—saludó hierático.

Aioria, que nunca supo cómo dirigirse hacia ese parco hombre, optó por un asentamiento de cabeza para dar por concluida la conversación.

¿Qué le sucedía a Milo?

Había notado que sus ojos brillaban de una manera irreconocible. Y no podía equivocarse, no con ella. Era tristeza, sus ojos estaban impregnados en una amargura que nunca le había visto antes. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el entrenamiento concluyera para arrastrarla lejos de todos y preguntarle que le sucedía. Abrazarla. Quería abrazarla.

Y mucho más.

No previó lo que sucedería, no se imaginaba que Milo lo esquivaría, que pasaría a su lado como si de un montículo de rocas sin vida se tratase. Y tragándose el orgullo, le siguió los paso, caminó de prisa hasta adentrarse en el Templo de Escorpio, sin anunciarse y la interceptó justo antes de que le cerrara la puerta de su habitación en la cara. Ingresó al cuarto, mientras ella la daba la espalda.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó acercándose unos pasos—Milo.

Milo suspiró mientras el nudo se formaba dentro de su gargantas impidiéndole el hablar. Quería gritarle lo ingrato que era, pero se sentía incapaz de reclamar algo que nunca había comenzado siquiera. Se giró para enfrentar al francés. Camus la observaba expectante, y notó que estaba ansioso, preocupado por sus acciones.

Y recordó quien era, y recordó que a ella, Milo de Escorpio no le gustaba perder, mucho menos sin haber luchado siquiera, sin haber entregado todas sus fuerzas y haber agotado todas sus posibilidades. Y quería a Camus, lo deseaba como hombre, ansiaba que la besara, que perdiera el respeto que le tenía y le arrancara la ropa, mientras le decía cuánto la deseaba. Quería que le hiciera el amor, quería entregarle todo a ese hombre... ser la zorra vestida de Duquesa.

Pero por supuesto que deseaba que Camus también fuera suyo, que nadie más besara lo que a ella le pertenecía. Deseaba una relación con el Santo de Acuario.

Y se lo dijo;

—Te amo, Camus... maldito tú que me arrebatas mi corazón y andas por el mundo con tu belleza, sin siquiera notar que te deseo como a nadie.

Apretó sus puños mientras sus ojos, ya de manera irreversible, comenzaban a largar esas lágrimas mitad frustración y mitad temor a no ser correspondida de la manera en que anhelaba.

Camus contuvo por un segundo el aliento. Quizá dos. Y después relajó sus músculos, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y la abrazaba por fin. La arropaba entre sus largos brazos, mientras Milo hundía el rostro en su pecho y lloraba, aferrándose a su cintura.

Qué criatura más perfecta. Una mezcla exquisita de valor y belleza. De mujer y guerrero. Fuerte e implacable con los demás y frágil y cariñosa entre sus brazos ¡Y qué bien se sentía ser amado por ella! ¡Y qué bien se sentía la felicidad! Sonrió y acarició esos cabellos que alguna vez fueron largos, pero ahora no llegaban más allá de sus hombros.

Camus la apartó con suavidad, sintiéndose conmovido con la huidiza mirada de la griega. tomó su rostro, fino y tostado.

—Qué los Dioses sean testigos de que mi felicidad hoy por fin tiene nombre.

—Camus...

El francés siempre hablaba de una manera poética, algo que le encantaba si era sincera.

—Milo, no llores, no me había atrevido a confesar mi amor por ti, temiendo que lo tomaras como una falta de respeto... no sé muy bien cómo expresarme—sonrió—; pero espero que con esto puedas entender lo que con palabras no logro explicar...

Juntó sus labios, por primera vez. Diecinueve tenía él. Dieciocho ella.

La pequeña y roja boca de la griega recibió el beso y Milo cerró sus ojos ante todo el mareo de emociones que le produjo. Se dejó llevar, enseñar mientras disfrutaba de los increíblemente suaves labios de Camus y se elevó un poco más para colgarse de su cuello, y dejar que los brazos del francés le rodearan con ternura la cintura. Se apretó al cuerpo del joven, mientras sentía a su atrevida lengua juguetear con su par.

Fue Camus quien dio por concluido el beso, mientras recostaba su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello. Y el olor lo embriagó. Milo ya se había olvidado de la perfecta amante de Camus. No existía, de eso estaba segura.

—Disculpa por lo de hoy, te extrañé mucho y DeathMask había estado diciendo que te fuiste para cortejar a una mujer en Francia...

Camus largó una suave carcajada mientras la apresaba una vez más entre sus brazos y besando su cuello cariñosamente. Descubrió que le gustaba esa faceta celosa e infantil de su compañera.

—Fui a Francia por orden del Patriarca. En realidad debía reunirme con mi maestro, en unos años más comenzaré a entrenar a unos niños aspirantes a la Armadura de Cisne.

—¿Entonces no hay amante?

—Sí que la hay—dijo risueño y antes de que Milo lo golpeara se apresuró a terminar su frase;—es una muchachita bastante impulsiva, de sangre caliente e increíblemente bella, se llama Milo, una griega que le patea el culo a cuanto hombre se le cruce enfrente.

Milo rió, era contadas las veces que había escuchado a Camus hablar tan suelto y hasta chabacano y era genial. No encontraba otra palabra.

—Creo que sabes que me vengaré por todas estas noches de angustia, maldito francés—dijo con desenfado.

—Permíteme compensarlo entonces.

Claro que Camus no tenía prisa, y tampoco quería llevar las cosas tan vertiginosamente. Pero no estaba mal por ese día, deleitarse en el cuerpo—aun si esta cubierto con sus atavíos—de Milo. Tendrían muchos días para conocerse en intimidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quiénes leen.

—Déjame. No me toques.

—Anda, vamos, no seas tan...

—¿Tan qué?

Suspiró. Era imposible. Lidiar con esa mujer era sencillamente una tarea imposible. Tan terca ¡tan cabezota! Tan... tan...

Tan Milo.

La parte analítica de Camus le decía que solamente se trataba de una rabieta, de esas que las mujeres suelen tener, pero a pesar de conocerla en demasía, no entendía muy bien a qué se debía esa obstinación y parquedad que había adoptado, sobre todo porque pensó que el recibimiento sería otro. Hacía cinco meses que no se veían.

¡Cinco larguísimos y necesitados meses!

Le urgía verla, tenerla, abrazarla. También desnudarla y comerla por entera. Había partido a Siberia por fin después de unos años tranquilos en el Santuario, donde su relación se había solidificado, convirtiéndose en una pareja estable y aceptada. Incluso Camus, que era muy estricto y protocolar en todos los aspectos de su vida, se había presentado ante el Patriarca para pedir su permiso y la bendición de la pequeña Athena que descansaba en su Templo y que nadie podía tener acceso. Él como fiel Santo, no dudó nunca de su existencia, y tampoco cuestionó el desinterés del hombre que los comandaba. Y desde ese día, no dejaron de demostrarse cariño, a su muy peculiar manera, pero completamente sincero.

No había sido un camino fácil, claramente. Milo había aprendido a subsistir por sí misma tanto tiempo, que la inclusión de una persona a su mono-circulo dejó en ella una agobio enorme. Camus quería ser atento, ella quería demostrarle que era autosuficiente y entonces se producía un enorme choque de fuerzas individualistas.

A Camus tampoco le agradaba mucho que le dijeran cómo hacer las cosas. Él era inteligente, mucho. Era sin dudas el más inteligente de toda la Orden. En su vida hubo situación alguna que no pudiera resolver. Pero un buen día chocó de frente y sin freno a la realidad de que él no sabía absolutamente nada de relaciones. Odiaba no tener el control.

Conocía a Milo, pero una cosa era la amistad y otra muy distinta era el amor. Ambos habían borrado la linea que separaba el respeto de la intimidad, habían dejado de guardar aquella parte de su ser que los obligaba a esconder los sentimientos y deseos de contacto, más allá de los fugases abrazos que pudieron darse en un principio. Ahora le sumaban los besos, las caricias, el anhelo mal disimulado del sexo, en un principio. Después esa barrera también se derribó y el sexo ya no era un anhelo, sino una realidad por demás placentera.

Ambos habían cedido algo, ambos habían dejado un poco su sagrado individualismo para permitir que el otro tomara el control por momentos. Habían hallado el equilibrio entre sus íntimos mundos.

La noche antes de partir a Siberia, Milo había sido especialmente cariñosa, incluso y de una manera tierna, sumisa a él. Consintíendolo en todo, sin ocultar sus tristes ojos, que le observaron en todo momento húmedos y llenos de amor, le había conmovido tanto que él mismo dejo su rígida personalidad para mostrarse tan cariñoso como esa pelirroja le inspiraba... la había amado de mil formas, sin cansarse, sin llenarse de ella, siempre quería más, la deseaba en todo momento. La adoraba tanto. Y es por eso que le dolió su actitud. Milo lo había recibido con una indiferencia que pasmaba. Si lo había aprendido de él, entonces Camus pensó que lo había superado con creces.

—Milo, sabes que no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres follar y nada más?

Camus se llevó una mano a la sien, dando una suave masaje a la zona, pidiendo calma. Se había acostumbrado a la soltura con que Milo hablaba en ocaciones, a las palabras altisonantes y muchas veces soeces, pero esto ya era el colmo.

—No es eso, sólo quiero abrazar y besar a mi novia, la cual no he visto hace cinco meses.

—Eso quiere decir que no soy lo suficiente para ti, como para querer acostarte conmigo.

Listo. La cuenta de Camus ya había superado el diez y su paciencia descendió al mismo tiempo que la temperatura del lugar.

—Cuando veas a Milo, hazme el favor de decirle que he llegado y necesito verla.

Media vuelta y dio por finalizado su tan esperado reencuentro. Hace cinco meses que lidiaba con dos niños, no lo iba a hacer con una más.

Milo no apareció por el Templo de Acuario en lo que restó del día, y como era de esperarse, Camus no acudió nuevamente al Templo de Escorpio. Ambos llevaban el orgullo en las venas, lo que convertía una simple discusión en una batalla de egos. Milo debía de admitir que era ella quien siempre terminaba cediendo y disculpándose, es que, si era sincera, la mayoría de las veces los problemas los provocaba ella.

Era consciente de ello. Había añorado con fervor volver a verlo, tenerlo para ella. No importaba si el tiempo les corría, lo aprovecharía para reclamar todo lo que la obligada distancia les quitaba. Pero desde un tiempo—una semana para ser exactos—una espina comenzó a picarle, dejando agujeros inseguros en su interior. Y se sintió molesta con ella, con el entorno... era una piedra en el zapato, era una uña rota ¡Era molesto!

Nunca había experimentado inseguridad ante nada, nunca. Y ahora ese sentimiento la envolvía como una manta gruesa que aprieta y asfixia. Pero lo que más fastidiaba era que provenía de un lugar inexplorado para ella, y de su propio cuerpo. Esa parte femenina, a la que le agrada tener atención de todos, la que se regodea con las miradas masculinas, esas que desean algo que, saben, nunca obtendrán. Esa parte que infla el pecho de satisfacción al recibir algún halago. Esa parte era la que había entrado en conflicto, la que se había visto amenazada y la que en esos momentos se llenaba de celos e inseguridades.

Ella era la única mujer en las filas de los Santos Dorados, la primera en vestir una Armadura que siempre perteneció a un hombre, era la orgullosa Guerrera que se ganó el puesto, destruyendo siglos de ordenes misóginas.

Pero no era la única mujer en las huestes de Athena.

Las Amazonas son orgullosas guerreras que sirven con igual lealtad a Athena, formando parte de los Santos de Bronce y Plata. Hasta ese momento, Milo nunca había reparado en ellas, no porque les fueran indiferentes, pero en realidad el trato que ella recibió hacía que las demás mujeres la vieran con cierto respeto, que le incomodaba. Ellas también padecieron, pero la leyenda de Milo era tan fuerte y admirada que cada vez que se topaba con alguna de esas niñas, no podía quitarse la sensación de hastío.

Ninguna superaba los doce años y otras tantas todavía estaban en formación. La edad promedio con la que contaban aquellas que ganaban sus Armaduras era de dieciséis, así que todavía faltaba algunos años para verlas en sus ropajes sagrados. Nadie, nunca, le habló de que una ya estaba retomando al Santuario después de obtener su Armadura.

Nadie le dijo que tendría competencia real y seria en cuanto a atención y belleza.

Era una joven con carácter similar al suyo, de mirada fiera y un gran poder. Entrenaba a la par de ella, y entrenaba a otras tantas jóvenes, nunca sonreía, y si lo hacía era por cinismo.

»Parece una versión mejorada de ti

Había escuchado.

»Sí, tú ya te has ablandado.

Desde Aioria, que era un niñato a Aldebarán, todos babeaban por la nueva Santo de Plata. Sus ojos fueron a parar al español, ese que todavía le profesaba su cariño, a pesar de que estaba con Camus y los celos le ganaron al verlo tan estúpidamente observando a la joven. Claro que no sentía nada por Shura, y deseaba que de una vez por todas dejara de hostigarla con una cita, pero al ver que su atención ya no se centraba en ella, y la de ningún otro a decir verdad, le hirvió la sangre.

Caminó a zanjadas hacia la joven y la retó a entrenar con ella, comprobando que no mentían al hablar de su increíble poder, viendo que debía hacer un mayor esfuerzo al enfrentarla. Al tenerla tan cerca la frustración cobró intensidad observando lo increíblemente bella que era, el cabello a juego con sus ojos verdes y salvajes, la piel tan blanca que podía compararla con la de Camus y el cuerpo ¡el maldito cuerpo! unos pechos increíbles...

Terminó ganando, la frustración no mermó, pero al menos salió satisfecha de recibir nuevamente algunos halagos. Y conforme los días transcurrieron, la sensación de inseguridad abandonó su ser, hasta que el malnacido de DeathMask lanzó uno de esos comentarios ácidos a los que ya la tenía acostumbrada.

—Estás celosa de que, cuando Camus llegue, se fije en esa belleza... además nadie puede decir que el francesito ya haya encontrado con qué entretenerse para combatir el condenado frío.

¿Y si era así? Lo dudaba, pues Camus era un hombre tan recto que no se le cruzaría por la mente siquiera engañarla. Pero si estaba segura de ello, ¿por qué dudaba?Deseó tener a Camus de regreso, más que nunca necesitaba de sus consejos, porque más allá de la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de besarlo y sentirlo dentro suyo, Camus seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y la persona que siempre la escuchó y aconsejó. Lo necesitaba.

¿Tenía que haberla nombrado apenas se vieron? Eso tiró por el retrete todo lo que había planeado para su reencuentro. Y ya no le importó el hecho de que sólo comentó que Aldebarán le había mencionado una mujer nueva en el Santuario, pero para ella fue suficiente. No quería a su Camus pensando en ella, ni que la nombre, ni que sepa de su existencia siquiera. Eso no hizo más que desatar los celos y mandar al diablo a su propio novio.

Milo suspiró, ya era suficiente por hoy, descansaría, sola, como venía haciéndolo desde que Camus partiera. Mañana vería la forma de remendar su pequeño berrinche.

Camus por su parte, no durmió muy bien. Después del desplante que Milo le había hecho, decidió—para su sano juicio—no pensar y se internó en su Templo, organizó algunas cosas que no había alcanzado a terminar antes de partir hacia tierras rusas. Luego se duchó y cenó un ligero tazón de frutas, no deseaba nada más. Y ya cuando la lectura había agotado su vista, fue que decidió descansar en su cama.

Deseaba sentirse molesto con la pelirroja, pero la verdad era que su actitud le había desconcertado y preocupado. Y era esa incertidumbre de no saber qué le sucedía a su novia, la que no permitía un buen sueño. No tardó en sentir como la ansiedad crecía en su pecho, trató de ignorarla y descansar al menos unas horas, sólo estaría en el Santuario por escasos tres días y uno ya lo había desperdiciado, Milo no sabía eso, pero no quería utilizar algo tan bajo como la desilusión para tenerla consigo, jamás utilizaría algo que hiriera en cualquier aspecto a la griega.

Antes muerto.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, como era su costumbre, antes de que el sol alumbrara en su totalidad, después de ir al baño, desayunó y se dirigió al Coliseo. Un entrenamiento relajaría sus músculos tensos y le ayudaría a despejar su mente de pensamientos nada sanos. La idea remota de que Milo ya no se sintiera atraído por él había surcado su cabeza y conforme la noche avanzaba se había arraigado definitivamente en su cerebro, extendiendo brazos como un tumor.

Siempre había sido el primero de sus compañeros en llegar a la gran arena, le agradaba calentar su cuerpo en soledad. Pasó por Escorpio y la idea de ir a la habitación de su custodio le sedujo, pero Milo no era precisamente una persona que destilara simpatía a esas horas, mucho menos si la despertaban. Dio un suspiro largo decidido a salir de ese Templo y llegar cuanto antes al Coliseo.

Arqueó una ceja. Un segundo. Luego al siguiente frunció el entrecejo, y para el siguiente segundo sus ojos se habían entrecerrados.

Siempre era el primero en llegar, pero esta vez ya había dos personas entrenando en la Arena. Uno era de los Santos que más respetaba y con quien mejor se llevaba—a pesar de la rivalidad—Shura. La otra nada menos que quien se llevaba todos sus pensamientos; Milo.

No habían reparado en su presencia, al menos no el español, pero había jurado ver que la griega lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, una mirada fugaz, casi imperceptible, pero había advertido de su presencia. Y eso lo comprobó cuando los movimientos dentro de la arena se hicieron más cerrados. Milo luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Shura, produciendo cierta fricción entre los dos. Camus frunció más su ceño cuando notó que Milo le sonreía y que el español ni lerdo ni perezoso le seguía la corriente encantado.

Milo estaba jugando sucio, lo advirtió, cuando sus ojos nuevamente se conectaron, pero la gran duda de Camus era ¿Por qué?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando el Coliseo se llenó de Santos y aprendices y apareció en escena, cierta amazona que se robaba todos los halagos por parte de los hombres allí reunidos. El combate entre Shura y su novia finalizó en cuanto el peli negro advirtió su presencia, como correspondía a sus modales, Shura fue a su encuentro y estrechó su mano genuinamente alegre de verlo. Camus, si estaba molesto, no lo demostró, comportándose como el estoico Santo que todos conocían, su rostro no varió nunca su seriedad principesca, a Milo aún le costaba adivinar los relámpagos de emociones que sólo en su mirada podían surcar. Las alteraciones de Camus sólo podían advertirse a través de su mirada.

—¿Es esa la nueva amazona que mencionó Aldebarán a mi llegada?—preguntó lacónico, al español.

—Así es, su nombre es Shaina, ¿no crees que es una belleza?

Nadie notó, a excepción de él, como Milo rechinó los dientes y se alejó sin que nadie preguntara el porqué. Sonrió al descubrir al fin qué era aquello que tenía a Milo tan distinta y enfadada. Sonrió internamente al enternecerse por su mujer, y maldijo por lo bajo no haberle preguntado y así terminar con esta disputa que para él no tenía razón de ser. ¿Qué podía envidiarle Milo a aquella joven? absolutamente nada.

—Supongo que sabes apreciar mejor la belleza, pues yo no lo veo así, con permiso, me retiro.

Camus caminó de regreso a las Doce Casas dejando a un boquiabierto Shura.

No podía ni quería ocultar la sonrisa que llevaba mientras ingresaba al Templo de Escorpio y era recibido por un cosmos hostil y envenenado. Caminó sin perturbarse por el denso ambiente y se internó en los privados de la octava casa. Milo se hallaba en su habitación caminando como un animal enjaulado. La puerta estaba abierta, así que era una señal de que, después de todo, no era mal recibido allí. Un punto a favor para terminar con ese absurdo y poder por fin disfrutar de la compañía de su novia.

—Es muy bonita—.Pero Camus no se la dejaría fácil, se estaba divirtiendo con el berrinche de Milo.

—Lárgate con ella entonces, como todos los demás.

—¡Oh! ¿Te interesan todos los demás?—sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Camus, no molestes, déjame sola.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Milo?—Su rostro perdió la sonrisa. Hablaba en serio.

—Te gustó, a todos les gustó esa amazona—desvió la vista, evitando esas pupilas tan intensas.

—¿Por qué deduces eso? ¿Acaso he dicho o hecho algo para que pensaras que me sentía atraído hacia ella? Apenas y la he visto esta mañana y no me interesa.

—¿En verdad?—Milo levantó su rostro para observarlo.

—¿Por qué habría de interesarme? Milo—Camus ya harto acortó toda distancia, tomándola por los hombros con suavidad—¿Dudas de mí? ¿De lo que siento por ti?

No ¡por supuesto que no! Nunca dudaría de sus sentimientos y eso Milo lo sabía. Se sintió una tonta al sentir celos por una mujer que no era competencia para ella. Milo tenía todo lo que quería y eso era el amor de Camus exclusivamente para ella. Que los demás se disputaran a la nueva, ella ya tenía un tesoro que nunca pensaba compartir.

—No...perdóname—lo dijo sincera, mientras lo abrazaba.

Vaya que ambos necesitaron ese abrazo. Habían pasado cinco meses después de todo. Camus levantó el mentón de la pelirroja para juntar sus labios, hambriento de sentirla una vez más. De repasar con sus manos ese cuerpo que le pertenecía, recorrer y erizar esa piel, de verla sonrojada, mientras jadeaba en susurros sensuales, su nombre. Necesitaba besar cada pedazo de su cuerpo, desde su sensible oído, hasta sus pies, donde arrancaba pequeñas risas, por las cosquillas. Sentir y aspirar su humedad, tan dulce, tan dispuesta a él. Sentirla cabalgar junto con él, y perderse en el sopor del orgasmo.

Ninguna mujer podía llegar a compararse con ella. Camus de eso estaba seguro.

—Quiero que vengas a Siberia conmigo, le he preguntado al Patriarca y ha aceptado. No será mucho tiempo, pero podemos aprovecharlo—dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Le había crecido un poco en ese tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste?—preguntó entusiasmada con la idea.

—Dije que te necesitaba para enseñarle a mis alumnos a salvar sus vidas si algún animal venenoso les picaba, ya que tú conoces todo tipo de venenos—Milo rió con la simple respuesta.

—Afrodita también conoce de venenos.

—Pero él no me interesa—La pelirroja volvió a sonreír.

—Me encantará conocerlos, te confieso que sentía curiosidad.

Camus la abrazó, sólo le restaba un día en el Santuario, luego partiría. Milo se sumaría un mes después, así lo había decidido para no levantar sospechas, aunque bien sabía que el Patriarca no le había creído del todo, después de todo era el hombre que los comandaba, era lógico que siempre este un paso delante. Pero para Camus, si tenía la autorización, poco le importaba lo que pensara ese hombre.

—Por cierto, Milo—La pelirroja levantó un poco su cabeza del pecho de su amado prestándole atención—¿Qué hacías con Shura esta mañana?

Milo sonrió. Camus celoso era su placer culposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.


	3. Chapter 3

Era la época en que el sol duraba más en lo alto del cielo, calentando con sus tenues rayos la superficie del hielo siberiano. El frío mermaba un poco por esos días, tan sólo un poco...

—¡Ya, mamá! ¡No es justo!

El hielo debajo del joven se quebró por el impacto. El cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y pequeños moretones, producto de haber estado durante horas entrenando. Milo sonrió orgullosa, y es que por más que se quejara, sabía que al niño tendido aún en el suelo, la pequeña derrota sólo lo motivaba más. A superarse y convertirse en el Santo que, sabía, sería.

—No te quejes, Isaac. Sabes que los entrenamientos con Camus son mucho más rigurosos.—dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, el maestro es muy estricto.

Milo caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban ayudando al niño a incorporarse. Cuánto había crecido... Ante ella ya no estaba el pequeño niño de mirada desconfiada y actitud arisca, si bien Isaac conservaba mucho de ese carácter austero y reservado, había aprendido a ser un joven feliz, dedicado y fuerte. Y gran parte de ese cambio se debía a ella.

Ese día era especial para Milo, y para los que, obligadamente vivían en la gran estepa rusa. Hacía siete años que Camus partiera hacia Siberia con la obligación de entrenar a unos niños en el camino a las huestes de Athena. Hacía siete años que Milo conoció lo que era tener una familia de verdad.

A Camus se le había asignado no sólo el entrenar a dos niños que competirían entre sí para obtener la Armadura de Cisne. No, también—y más importante—; criarlos. Venían de dos hogares distintos, uno sin siquiera conocer a sus padres y el otro, con la reciente muerte de su madre aún torturándolo. Milo recordaría siempre el día en que los conoció:

Se había quedado de pie, inmóvil apenas ingresó a la modesta cabaña donde Camus convivía con sus alumnos. Sabía por el francés que los niños no hablaban mucho, incluso a Camus le costó hacerse de la confianza de esos dos pequeños. Tan sólo tenían cinco años, pero sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor que, si no supiera controlar sus emociones, estaba segura que rompería a llorar ahí mismo.

Eran pequeños, demasiado, tan delgados que la piel sólo parecía una fina capa cubriendo sus huesos, sintió su propio vientre hacerse jirones imaginando sus aspectos cuando Camus los recogió. Desconfiados, silenciosos, estaban uno a cada lado del galo, sosteniéndose de sus piernas, observándola, Milo sabía que estaban estudiándola. Dio unos pasos, cuando Camus le indicó que se acercase, él hizo lo propio, dejando a los pequeños, para poder abrazarla. En verdad que Milo necesitaba de ese abrazo, y tal parecía que Camus se había dado cuenta; —Todo está bien, bienvenida—le susurró para tranquilizarla.

Asintió al tiempo que recibía un beso de su novio, los pares de ojos curiosos, unos tan verdes como la esmeralda y los otros tan celestes con el cielo, no dejaban de observarla, pero la pelirroja sintió que ya no estaban tensos, a fin y al cabo, Camus debió hablarles de ella.

Verlos le trajo irremediablemente los recuerdos de su niñez. Uno tan vivo que sentía muchas veces renacer el dolor en el estómago; el dolor del hambre. Milo recordaba vagamente a una señora escuálida que le alimentaba, que solía prepararle caldos para engañar al estómago y coser de telas viejas ropa para ella. La mujer solía irse antes del alba y llegaba cuando las estrellas ya cubrían en totalidad el cielo. Hasta que un día ya no regresó, y su lugar fue tomado por quien sería su maestro, el hombre que la llevó más allá de los limites de resistencia para un ser humano.

La supervivencia de una niña en la isla pesquera de Milos no era una historia de la cual Milo hablara mucho, no le gustaba recordar el frío, el hambre o el sol quemando su piel cuando vagaba por la costa en busca de comida, después de todo, cada uno de sus compañeros tenía historias similares, todos huérfanos, todos tratando de sobrevivir.

Tal vez y aquello era simplemente su primer entrenamiento como Santos; sobrevivir.

Pero ahora ese recuerdo le estaba picando el corazón, tanto que lo sentía contraerse de dolor. Y no supo en ese momento qué fue, pero Milo sintió un calor desde su vientre esparciéndose por su cuerpo, aflorándose más en su pecho, un calor que le instaba a protegerlos, un calor que le gritaba que se quedara a su lado y los educara. Un calor que rugía que los amara. Y los instintos tomaron parte de ella, esos niños eran especiales, podía verlos en sus ojos, tan profundos, tan cargados de penas y recuerdos, como los que alguna vez ella misma padeció.

Tan frágiles... sus niños.

A partir de ese día, Milo repartió sus obligaciones entre el Santuario y Siberia. Solicitó ante el Patriarca el deber de enseñarles a los alumnos de su compañero el idioma natal de los Santos. Y a pesar de que Camus sabía perfectamente el griego, incluso más que algunos de los que nacieran en las tierras de los Dioses, el Patriarca le otorgó el permiso, por lo que Milo durante un año entero convivió con Camus y los niños. Sólo ausentándose cuando se requería de la presencia de los Santos Dorados en el Santuario.

Una parte de ella sabía que no debía crear lazos afectivos con los niños, que no debía tratarlos más que como lo que eran: dos jóvenes que lucharían por una Armadura, pero los sentimientos que forjaron en ella crecieron hasta convertirse en un amor puro. Incluso Camus se había preocupado por la manera en que Milo se había arraigado a sus alumnos, pero sobre todo la dependencia que los niños formaron para con su pareja. Uno más que el otro.

Los años junto a Milo, no habían podido borrar de la mente de Hyoga el recuerdo de su madre. No pudieron robarle el fin último de su vida: el rescatarla de las profundidades del mar y volverla a ver. A pesar de estimarla y quererla no podía llegar a gestar en su corazón ese amor que sí tenía Isaac por la pelirroja.

La quería ¡claro que la quería! Pero no podía arrancarse de su memoria a su madre, y le dolía ver como Milo ablandaba su mirada y disimulaba ese pinchazo de dolor cuando Isaac la abrazaba y le llamaba _mamá_ y él no podía hacerlo. Como la esperanza en sus irises se perdía con el correr de los años. Sobretodo porque Milo jamás le forzó a hacerlo, a ninguno, nunca le obligó a llamarla de esa manera, pero verla iluminarse cada vez que lo escuchaba era devastador. No podía hacerlo.

Y Milo lo entendía. Por más que en su fuero interno, el anhelo de que algún día Hyoga la llame mamá seguía latiendo con fervor, comprendía y respetaba los sentimientos del pequeño rubio...

—¡Hey!—Milo dio un respingo al verse sorprendida por la voz del menor.—¿En qué pensabas?

—Sólo recordaba... hoy se cumplen siete años de que llegaran aquí, en un año más, deberán prepararse realmente para competir por la Armadura.

—Sí—Isaac observó donde Hyoga había partido hacía varias horas, ese día había decidido entrenar solo—.Sólo espero que Hyoga esté preparado para ello...

—Ambos han progresado increíblemente estos años, Camus ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Tú también mamá, nos has enseñado bien.—El joven de cabellos y mirada verde la abrazó.

Isaac había forjado durante su crecimiento y entrenamiento un carácter duro y estricto, semejante al de Camus. Convencido que un guerrero jamás debe mostrar debilidad hacia nadie. Tal era el respeto y admiración que el nacido en las tierras de Finlandia mantenía por su maestro, que luchó siempre con el objetivo de convertirse en un digno sucesor, en mantener vivo y en lo más alto el nombre de Camus, su legado. Lo consideraba un padre, pero por el carácter de ambos, mantenía el respeto llamándolo "maestro".

Pero con Milo, Isaac era distinto. Con Milo era un niño, un joven más que adoraba a su madre y no se privaba de demostrárselo. Madre es quien cría, quien educa, quien brinda confianza, independencia y amor. Y para Isaac, Milo era todo eso, y más.

—Vamos, es suficiente por hoy.

—Quiero que me prometas algo—dijo de repente. La griega lo observó curiosa, dando pie a que continúe—; Si llego a obtener la Armadura de Cisne pelearás conmigo, sin limites de poder ni sentimientos de por medio—dijo con seriedad, la misma que adoptó Milo en su rostro—quiero que seas tú quien me apruebe como un Santo.

—¿Aun con Antares?

—Sí, quiero que utilices todo tu poder, si puedo llevarte al limite de utilizar Antares, no lo dudes, o jamás te lo perdonaré.

—Nunca dudo con mis oponentes, Isaac, tenlo por seguro.

—Gracias.—El rostro del joven se relajó, mostrando una sonrisa que sólo ella conocía—¡Vamos! El último en llegar prepara la cena.

No esperó y se echó a correr. Milo no lo siguió de inmediato, mientras la risa y la figura del peli verde se perdía entre los blancos paisajes.

—Te has convertido en todo un hombre, tan parecido a Camus...

El pedido de su hijo le había perturbado bastante, cuestionarse algo que hasta ahora no se había planteado, o había preferido ignorar; ¿tendría el valor de enfrentarlo? ¿De luchar contra Isaac o Hyoga? Un frío le recorrió el espinazo, esperaba que ese día no llegara, en ese momento deseó con fuerzas que el día de enfrentarlo no llegará jamás...

••

Observó por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, todavía no amanecía. Se había despertado inquieta, una molestia en el pecho, una sensación. Un presentimiento.

Camus había abandonado la cama ya, en unas horas partirían hacia el Santuario. Últimamente en los dominios de Athena las cosas no estaban de la mejor manera, muchas dudas y sospechas se levantaban sobre el Patriarca. No eran pocos los opositores que cada vez más se revelaban ante la máxima autoridad y la Athena que hasta ese momento nadie había visto.

Constantemente eran llamados para ratificar la lealtad hacia el Santuario. La traición de Aioros de Sagitario y la muerte de Saga de Géminis, todavía seguían resonando entre todos, como un claro recordatorio de que los traidores deben morir aun si perecieran al asesinarlos. Limpiar el Santuario y el buen nombre de Athena era lo primordial, morir no era más que un honor.

Milo creía fervientemente en ello, por eso odiaba a Aioros, a quien supo respetar y admirar enormemente. Pero Camus mantenía una actitud neutral, siendo fiel a Athena, pero conservando escepticismo sobre las actitudes que el Patriarca estaba teniendo.

Conforme el tiempo se terminaba y su partida era inminente, Milo sentía crecer ese presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba estar en paz.

—¿Sucede algo?—Camus llevaba algunos minutos de pie en la entrada a la habitación.

—Estoy algo preocupada, eso es todo—dijo incorporándose de la cama para comenzar a vestirse. Camus enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te preocupa ir al Santuario?

—No... me preocupa dejar a los chicos solos.

Ahora sí Camus estaba extrañado. Dejar a sus alumnos solos nunca había preocupado a Milo, más que en los comienzos cuando eran unos niños. Ahora Isaac y Hyoga contaban con casi trece años, no veía el inconveniente en dejarlos.

—No comprendo, ¿acaso debes permanecer en el Santuario?—Milo observó en silencio a su pareja. Ella tampoco comprendía muy bien su extraña aprehensión.

—Creo que estoy exagerando un poco, no me hagas caso, quizá es sólo que no quería partir justamente hoy.

El francés se acercó hasta la pelirroja para abrazarla y darle unos cuantos besos, sabía que Milo no olvidaría su malestar, pero creyó conveniente dejar el asunto, después de todo no iban a estar en Grecia más de dos días. Su novia sólo era una madre preocupada...

—Sí, ya son siete años, pero podemos festejar cuando regresemos.

—Está bien—sonrió. Camus dio un suspiro y Milo lo observó con cierta curiosidad y diversión. Creía saber el porqué de aquel suspiro.

—Ya van siete años...

—Ellos te quieren demasiado, pero eres tú quien no les permites llamarte papá—dijo adivinando efectivamente lo que pensaba su pareja.

—No soy padre.

—Si lo eres, eres la figura que ellos tienen y quieren como padre, deberías dejar de ser tan estricto de vez en cuando.

—Lo pensaré—Camus se permitió sonreír mientras era abrazado por la pelirroja.

Aún eran jóvenes y su destino era tan incierto como la de todos aquellos hombres que alguna vez vistieron Armaduras y juraron lealtad a Athena. Ser un guerrero era su propósito en la vida, su orgullo, pero en los años que transcurrieron viviendo como una familia, criando a dos niños, habían terminado por cambiar ciertos valores y creencias. Ahora no veían mal planear un futuro, cumplir con sus deberes de Santos al tiempo que formaban una familia estable: tener hijos, darles a Isaac y Hyoga hermanos.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó desde la cocina, ambos se observaron para salir momentos después corriendo para ver que había ocurrido. La escena que encontraron era muy distinta a lo que se imaginaron.

Isaac y Hyoga se hallaban en el suelo, golpeándose y maldiciendo, la cocina por completo era un desastre y la explosión que habían sentido , efectivamente era un gran hueco sobre la pared por donde caían pedazos de madera astillada y restos de lo que alguna vez fue una ventana. Milo se llevó las manos a la boca incrédula, Camus por el contrario corrió para separar a los dos jóvenes que no daban tregua en repartirse golpes.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

—¡Ya deténganse!

—¡Dile Hyoga! ¡Dile lo que acabas de decirme idiota! ¡Diles, si tienes las pelotas para hablar!

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables de lo que no entiendes!

—¡He dicho que se callen!

Una ráfaga de viento helado mando a ambos jóvenes a estrellarse una a cada lado de la habitación. O lo que quedaba de ella. El viento ingresaba por el hueco hecho por el poder de alguno de los dos y se intensificaba por el helado cosmos que Camus tenía rodeándolo en ese momento. Tanto Isaac como Hyoga tragaron grueso, no era nada bueno ver a su maestro tan enojado. El de cabellos verdes suspiró mientras volvía a estabilizar su cosmos y se cruzaba de brazos observándolos con una mirada que congelaría el mismísimo infierno.

Milo caminó para ubicarse a su lado, su mirada no era muy distinta a la de Camus, pero ella si reflejaba preocupación. Odiaba verlos pelear, si no era por entrenamiento, lo odiaba.

—Me dirán ahora mismo porqué destruyeron la cocina, porqué estaban peleándose como dos animales enajenados... quiero explicaciones.

Los jóvenes se observaron, Isaac parecía irradiar fuego desde sus pupilas encolerizadas. Hyoga agachó su cabeza, sabía que estaba a punto de herir a Milo. Pero no aguantaba más, necesitaba ver a su madre.

—Ya habla idiota.

—Isaac no insultes a tu hermano.—Milo se adelantó unos pasos suavizando su mirada, deseaba saber el motivo de la pelea, pero no quería ver rencores entre sus hijos.

—Habla Hyoga, dimos porqué peleaban hijo...

—No me llames así...—susurró descompuesto. Los puños se crisparon temblando por los sentimientos que embargaban su corazón.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Que no me llames así! ¡Ya no lo hagas!—gritó.

Esta vez fue el puño de Camus quien se estrelló contra el rostro del ruso. Hyoga cerró sus ojos ofuscado mientras observaba a su maestro contemplarlo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que nunca antes le había visto. Realmente estaba molesto, y él se sentía igual, irritado con la situación. Por no poder ponerle un freno a sus emociones.

—Gritarle y faltarle el respeto a un Santo de mayor jerarquía es imperdonable—el francés relajó sus músculos, pero la severidad no abandonó su mirada—pasaran los siguientes días arreglando la casa. Para cuando regresemos debe estar reparada ¡es una orden!

Milo no dijo más nada, dando media vuelta hacia la salida de la cabaña, no podían retrasar su partida hacia el Santuario, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era estar lejos, lejos de la mirada envilecida de Hyoga para así poder llorar con amargura. Camus no gesticuló ni pareció perturbado por el severo comportamiento de su pareja, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que en su interior Milo estaba desmoronada, pero ellos eran Santos, y sabían manejar perfectamente sus emociones. Isaac corrió detras de los mayores, para cuando los alcanzó ya se encontraban afuera de la casa.

—Mamá...

—Hyoga tiene razón—el rostro de Milo pareció endurecerse. No volteó a verlo—, no soy madre, de ninguno...

—Hyoga es un idiota.

Camus ya había desaparecido de la vista del peli verde y Milo sin decir más, no tardó en desaparecer también. Los ojos del menor se abrieron inmensamente, pasmado y dolido por el comportamiento de quien hasta hacia unas horas, le sonreía y le llamaba hijo. Apretó sus puños con rabia. Volvió a ingresar a la cabaña. Al parecer, Hyoga también había desaparecido.

••

Hubo dolores en la vida de Milo, que los llevó tatuados en el cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Marcas que cicatrizaron en su piel. Dejando un cuerpo en apariencia frágil, pero letal. Ella lo era. Un arma letal que comió su propio odio para escupirselo en la cara a quienes se lo merecían, a quienes la juzgaron débil por ser mujer, a quienes insultaron su honor y fuerza.

Hubo dolores que le permitieron convertirse en guerrera. Pero también existió en ella un dolor mucho más profundo que cualquiera experimentado antes, un dolor que brotó de su corazón sangrante, el cual terminó por formar una catarata indomable que cayó acerba y no se detuvo...

Manchando de muerte la blancura perenne en la llanura helada.

Caminó con el corazón en la garganta, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener la compostura, sintiéndose, con cada paso dado, un poco más chica, un poco más débil... menos mujer... menos madre.

Llegó al borde de un gran hoyo negro, como la garganta del mismo Diablo, donde dentro se arremolinaban las aguas y llevaba lejos su esperanza. Corrió al verlo, arrojándose para ser apresada por los jóvenes y temblorosos brazos del ruso. Sus lágrimas se escaparon al sentirlo temblar en su pecho, llorando como un niño perdido y asustado.

Ambos se sentían así.

—Perdóname mamá... no fue... no quise...—las palabras se ahogaban en su llanto, desesperando aún más a su acongojado corazón.

—Lo hallaremos, no te preocupes.

Lloró de dolor y alegría. Ese mismo día había perdido un hijo... ese mismo día Hyoga le llamó "mamá" por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
